


Just us now

by b67112759



Series: Jayseung’s small family [2]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Heeseung (ENHYPEN), Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Heejay, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Park Jongseong | Jay is Whipped (ENHYPEN), jayseung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b67112759/pseuds/b67112759
Summary: With Jay gone back to work it’s just Heeseung and Riki left at home and Heeseung realises that it will be a little more tiring then he first thought.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung & Park Jongseong | Jay, Lee Heeseung/Park Jongseong | Jay
Series: Jayseung’s small family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161926
Kudos: 35





	Just us now

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the next part of this series.

Jay shot out of bed when he heard the alarm go off. He quickly sat up and turned off the alarm on his phones in record time. He let out a inaudible sigh and turned to see if Riki hadn’t woke up. He had completely forgot how loud his alarm could be and how Riki could easily be woken up by loud noises. But luckily for him and Heeseung and the baby could be a deep sleeper when they wanted to be and was still knocked out. 

Today was Christmas Eve and he was officially off his paternity leave and back at work. It was a shame that he had to work on Riki’s first Christmas Eve and not get to spend it with the 2 week old baby. What was even worse was that he had to work tomorrow on Christmas morning so he couldn’t have Christmas morning with his husband and son. But he couldn’t control that. People had a tendency to over overspent without noticing during the holidays and then their finances were left disorganised. 

Jay slowly got to of the bed not to disturb anyone. He was thankful that Riki hadn’t attached himself to Jay because if he had there was no way Jay would be able to get out of bed without waking up up. But luckily the baby had a firm grin on Heeseung’s shirt and was very content like that. 

Heading to the bathroom he thought about used he got to being at home. He did love his job but now he had a son and he was worried about missing out. Missing out on major milestones, like when he would learn to sit up, laugh, pick up objects, crawl, all important things. His mom always spoke about how fast he grew and how time seemed to life by once he was born. This made him more anxious about missing the key points in Riki’s life. Heeseung had of course promised to film as much as possible but there would be a change that Riki did something and the camera wasn’t around. This was what he thought of as he showered and pulled on his suit and arranged his bag. 

He went to the kitchen and first made himself some much needed coffee. Jay couldn’t bring himself to sleep until 2am since he saw howHeeseung and Riki were still awake, the new born being fussy and not wanting to go down. Heeseung had shooed him off time bed constantly, trying to get him to have enough sleep for his first official day back at work. Jay had managed to get 4 and a half hours of non interrupted sleep, hence the need for coffee. Once the coffee was done he began to drink it as he looked at what to eat for breakfast.

Jay was surprised to see a note on the kitchen Iland telling time to check the microwave for his breakfast . When he opened the device he was estatic to see a breakfast bibimbap sitting there. The food was still very warm which made Jay realise that Heeseung must of made this at Niki’s 6am feed, 30 minutes ago. The older didn’t have to do that but that fact that he did really warmed Jay’s heart. Heeseung would have been exhausted but selflessly made him a hearty breakfast. It was so sweet of him to do so. 

Jay happily ate his breakfast, making a mental note to bring home a treat for his husband as a thank you. By 7:45 he was done and everything was cleaned up. He took the lunch box Heeseung made him the night before (this was something Heeseung had been doing since they got married) and put in his bag and made sure he had everything he needed. When that was done there was only one thing left to do. 

Jay sneaked back into his room to stay goodbye to his small family. He first leaned down and kissed Riki’s head and whispered a soft goodbye to the baby then walking to the other side of the bed. 

“Thank you for the breakfast baby. I’ll miss you.” Jay mumbled, pressing a kiss on Heeseung’s lips. As he pulled away a hand came up to grab his tie and pulled him back into a kiss. He smiled into the kiss and leaned forward. The butterflies buzzed through him as he was filled with warmth that filled him head to toe.

“Hmmmmmm I love you baby ” Jay said mumbling into the kiss. 

“I love you too” Heeseung told him pulling back, the love dazed and sleepy look was tugging on Jay’s heart. 

“Go back to sleep, I’ll see you tonight” Jay pressed a kiss his nose, smiling down at his husband.

Heeseung nodded and cuddled back into his the bed, being careful not to disturb Riki. In a couple of moments he was falling back to sleep.

Jay leaned back at looked at the two of the most important people in his life. The last 2 weeks had been hard to adjust with having a new baby but he loved every moment of it. From the moments he was exhausted and didn’t know what to do to the moment he and Heeseung would smile with each other when Niki finally got down to sleep. And now he was worried about leaving Heeseung alone. He would have to cook, clean, look after Riki and work. It wouldn’t be easy on him. It was a lot of work to do on his own. Jay would never tell Heeseung to stop working to reduce the potential of stress since he knew the other loved his job. Jay just wished that he didn’t have to leave him alone and could work from home too so they could do this together. 

But life didn’t work like that. The best he could do was support his husband when he got home and take then burden off of him on weekends. 

~~~

Heeseung woke up with a start when he heard Riki crying. He sat up and turned to see the baby crying, both hands clenched around his shirt. There wasn’t any tears flowing which meant nothing serious was wrong. Checking the time he saw it was 10 which meant that Riki must have woken up and wanted some milk as he was hungry. He loved to have his milk on time remember.

“Ahhh Riki don’t cry. Come here” Heeseung told him softly, taking the baby blanket from the Moses basket and picked him up and brought him to his chest and began to pat his back. Riki’s cry’s began to lessen a little but he was still sobbing, his little legs kicking as he became impatient. Heeseung brought up his hand came up to also check on his nappy see if was full so that Riki could get cleaned up and comfortable. When he felt the wet nappy he walked to out of the room and went to Riki’s room to change his nappy. 

Heeseung started to place the baby down on the changing mat in the nursery and wasn’t surprised when the cries got louder and Riki began to cling to his t-shirt. Riki really didn’t like being put down. 

“Shhh shhh, I’ll pick you up in a minute honey, I just need to change you” he said softly, prying the babies small hands off of him. It hurt him to hear Riki cry so much and tears to come out, as if the baby had been hurt or something.But the last 2 weeks taught him that Riki was just a baby who loved physical contact and when he didn’t get it he would cry as much as he could. Heeseung practically worked on autopilot mode as he quickly changed the diaper and cleaned Riki up well. It was lucky that he only did a wee so it didn’t take long and in less than 3 minutes Niki was back in his arms whimpers, upset that he had been out of his Appa’s arms and still hadn’t gotten to eat. 

Heeseung walked to the kitchen, glad that Jay turned on the heater when he woke up, meaning the flat was nice and warm. It was Christmas’s eve and it was officially the coldest day of the year. In the past waking up to a cold apartment wasn’t a problem but with a baby around they had to make sure the heater was switched on as soon as they woke up. It was also a relief that Jay had actually prepared Riki’s bottle already and it just needed to be heated up. Making a bottle with a baby in his arms wasn’t something Heeseung had mastered yet and would figure out how to do on Riki’s next feed. As he headed the bottle in the baby bottle heating machine and he moved Riki so that the baby was now being cradled and in the correct position to feed up. 

Riki’s tears had mostly dried up but he was still whining and l crying. “Riki-ah, you shouldn’t cry so much you know. It hurts appa’s heart. Now that it’s just going to be the two of us in the day I need you to be nicer” Heeseung pouted a little to show the baby that he really needed his cooperation. Riki looked up at him as he reached to grab onto his shirt. Heeseung didn’t know what that meant but still kissed the boys chubby cheeks as he waited for the milk to warm up. 

After checking the bottle of milk a couple of times the milk was finally ready. Taking the milk in his hands he walked to the living room around and sat down the sofa. As soon as the bottle nib touched a Riki’s mouth the crying stopped and Riki began to drink up. 

“Hey hey hey, drink slowly honey, it’s not going anywhere” Heeseung urged, smiling at him as he looked into those cute little eyes. 

•••

After Riki had had his breakfast, Heeseung managed to make himself a strawberry, mango and yogurt smoothie for breakfast. It wasn’t his preferred food to eat but Riki wouldn’t lay in his basket long enough for Heeseung to create and eat a proper breakfast. And since he didn’t want want to get any food on Riki, drinking a smoothie was his best bet. He would have to figure out what to do for lunch later. If he was honest the smoothie hadn’t been very filling since they didn’t have much frozen fruit left and so within an hour he was actually hungry again, but he held it and do continued forward.

“Alright, time to put some presents under the tree” Heeseung said pulling out a large bags from his closet. It was a good thing he wrapped them a while ago or else’s he would have found himself unable to wrap anything with Riki attached him. He took the the first bag (with great difficulty since he was using one hand) and brought it to the tree next to the TV. He went back and get the other bags before arranging all the presents under the tree semi neatly; he would come back to make it better when both his hands were free. He got presents for Jay, Riki, Sunghoon, Jake, his parents, grandparents, his brother and brothers family and his in-laws.

Tomorrow on Christmas he and Riki would spent the morning on his own but in the afternoon his parents, parents in-law, grandparents, grandparents in-law and brother would be coming over to spend Christmas. 

Riki’s first Christmas. 

Not the baby would remember this day but it was still special. They would film the day and take many photos so that when Riki was younger. It was also be Jay’s grandparents first time seeing Riki as they were flying in from Jeju and he knew they were so excited to meet their great grandson. It was rare for grandparents to be alive long enough to meet their great grandchildren and the fact that the grandparents from both sides of the family were still alive meant so much. Who know how long they would have together so they would cherish it all.

Heeseung was so glad that he wouldn’t be doing all the cooking himself and that his mom and mother in law willing volunteered to cook most of the food and he and Jay were in charge of the desserts. The deserts being Bungeoppang, Hotteok, Chapssal donuts and rice cakes. 

Standing up to take a look at the tree and the presents he put under their Heeseung took Riki’s little hand and pressed a kiss on it as he showed the baby the well decorated silver and blue tree. “Riki-ah, tomorrow is going to be so special. Your going to meet your great grandparents. Let’s treasure our time with them tomorrow. Let them hold you for as long as they want yeah? Dad and appa won’t hold you much so please behave hmmm?” Heeseung pressed another kiss on Riki’s hand as the baby kicked up his little feet. 

“You’ll behave won’t you Riki?” Used his cute baby voice smiling down at his son who gave him the equivalent of a smile as he reached up to pat Heeseung cheek. 

“Hmm of course you will. Our Riki is a well behaved boy” 

••• 

Heeseung paused as Riki squirmed a little. Thebaby was finally going down for his midday nap and Heeseung had brought over the baby basket into the living room to try and get Riki to sleep in it. He really had to eat some lunch (he was really hungry) , sweep up, clear the dishes, wash Riki’s baby bottles, do some laundry - having a baby meant a lot more laundry - and he needed to finish typing up a book review and so he work. 

The fact that he was running on low sleep wasn’t helpful either. He must have had 2, maybe 3 hours of perfect sleep? Riki had been rather restless and kept waking up in the middle of the night. Not wanting to disturb Jay and stop him from getting the sleep he needed, Heeseung had to taken Riki out of their room to make sure Jay got piece. And when Heeseung did place Riki back in bed, he kept making theses noises as if he was about to cry. That would constantly wake Heeseung up, thinking the baby would start to cry and disturb Jay. Once upon a time he was very heavy sleeper but having a baby changes that and makes you sensitive to noises. He did need caffeine in his system but there was no way he would be drinking hot coffee as he held his baby. 

When Riki stopped moving Heeseung placed him into the bed softly. He smiled when he saw Riki settle and was about to pull back when Riki reached out and grabbed his shirt with boy hands, still asleep and gripping the shirt tightly. 

Oh no, what do I do? , Heeseung thoughts as he found himself stuck. If he was to pull away on of two things would happen. Riki would keep holding onto him to make sure he was still there, or he would wake up and not allow Heeseung time to do what he needs to get done.

An idea came to his head and he hoped to God this would work. Moving very slowly he began to pull the the shirt of over his head to take it off, trying not to tug to much so it was still in Riki’s hand. When the shirt was off he placed the shirt on Riki’s legs and stepped back. To his relief his plan worked. Riki thought that he was still holding onto his appa when in reality he was just holding the shirt and was still asleep. 

Heeseung did a silent happy dance, feeling accomplished. He would tell Jay all about this when he got home. This new plan would mean they would be able to do their chores whilst Riki was asleep. Yes he was technically deceiving his son but give him a break, he was just trying to get through the day. After his mini celebration he took a new shirt out to wear, had a super quickly lunch which was just a sandwich, loaded the laundry, ironed a basket full of Jay and Riki’s clothes and swept the whole apartment. 

With the major chores he had for now done he walked into his and Jay’s shared office, left the door wide open and plopped down at his desk. He had to actually do his job now. He had a book review to finish and he had two more assignments he would need to start. 

Not wasting any time because he knew that Riki would wake up sooner or later he opens up his laptop and tablet and began working. The book he was currently reviewing to see if it was worth editing was a love story. It had the hallmarks of an amateur author but the plot wasn’t too bad, it was something they could work with proving some changes were made. He quickly and efficiently finished his first review before beginning to edit a new book. 

He continued working for another hour when Heeseung looked up after he heard whimpers coming from down the hallway. He stood up and waited a little to see if the noises would stop or if Riki really was about to wake up. He waited a little long listening to him fuss but silence came once again and the newborn seemed to settle himself down. Just as he was about to sit down a wail rang through true apartment and Heeseung was quick to run to Riki’s side. 

When he got to the basket Riki was no longer holding onto the shirt but was kicking his legs, clearly angry to have been left in the basket. 

“Shhhhhh Riki, I’m sorry I had to put you down but Appa had work to do. Don’t worry I’m here now, I’m here” Heeseung told the crying baby picking him up and bringing him close, allowing Riki to rest his cheek on Heeseung’s exposed neck to have some skin to skin contact. Slowly Riki began to calm down as he clung to Heeseung, making soft noises as Heeseung patted his back, walking back to the office to work with Riki in his arms. He sat back down in his seat and reposition Riki so he was cradling him instead, the baby grabbing his shirt and looking up at him and his surroundings. He turned back his laptop screen on and began to work once more, talking out loud to Riki, asking the baby for his opinion only to get either a blank stare, or a gurgle of noise. 

“Tell me Riki-ah, don’t you think that the 2nd leads deserve more in these books?” The baby let out a noise and kicked his legs a little which Heeseung took as a sign of agreement. 

“You agree don’t you? Honestly with the increase with books and webtoons turning into movies we always see the same things, the 2nd lead being left in the lurch” Heeseung said as he looking over the ending of the short story. He had already predicted in the end of because people always did the same thing, make the main girl and guy her together and leave the secondary a character heartbroken. Not to say there wasn’t a good plot because it was, but at the same time it was.... predicable. 

Whenever he told this to Jay he would just laugh and tell him that he should try and write a book of his own that wasn’t as predictable some of the books he reads. But to Heeseung writing poetry was always easier then writing a book and he was good at it.

He continued to work, using only one hand meaning that his work rate was slowed down as he was holding Riki. But he wasn’t mad or upset that he was behind schedule, it was worth it for his son.

•••

Unfortunately for Heeseung, Riki’s didn’t sleep again for a while which meant that making dinner was not an easy job. Heeseung planned to make a nice big dinner since this was Jay’s first day back at work and he wanted to do something nice for his husband after what would be a long day at work. But every time he tried to put Riki down the baby would cry so he stayed in his arms and that made cooking very hard. Heeseung didn’t want to be holding a baby near a stove so in the Heeseung settled for a dinner that would consist of rice, Jjajangmyeon and chicken (which he ordered and got delivered) and kimchi on the side. Nothing amazing but it’s what was available. Hopefully he could figure out a plan for the days to come. 

Whilst waiting for Jay to come home, Heeseung had fed Riki once again and sat on the ‘L’ shaped sofa. When done and burped, Riki feel asleep pretty instantly and was tucked in Heeseung arms, feeling warm, safe, full and happy. As he watched TV he would himself feeling exhausted. He didn’t think he didn’t that much today but he was completely knackered. Standing up he went to his bedroom to lay down and rest eyes a little so that he would be able to stay awake for the rest of the night. 

But without realising he fell into a deep sleep, following Riki into dreamland.


End file.
